


Spooks

by DemonsWatchYouSleep6, Sissytobitch10seconds



Series: Annual Scary Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Death, Halloween, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsWatchYouSleep6/pseuds/DemonsWatchYouSleep6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: A couple creepy stories for the Halloween of 2017!





	1. Stairs

“One step down, way too many to go.”

“Two steps down, a lot to go.”

“Three steps down.”

“Four.”

"Five.”

“Six.”

“Seven.”

Silence.

“Who?” the boy asked, his hands glistening red with the blood from the counting girl’s head.


	2. Tick, Tick, Tack

Tick, tick, tack,

     The sound of the keyboard echoed through the silent room. The only light fell onto the girl’s slowly moving lips.

Tick, tick, tack,

     She hissed and pulled her hand off the keys. She rubbed the cramping hand before running it through thick, short, brown locks. Her hands fell back down, rubbing the familiar bumps.

Tick, tick, tack

Her brows furrowed in confusion, her face riddled with worry in the dark. Her mouse circled over to the chatbox.

Tick, tick, tack,

     LillyFlower is typing…

Tick, tick, tack,

     Bing!

Tick, tick, tack,

“I have to go.”

Tick, tick, tack,

15Bucks is typing…

Tick, tick, tack,

“I’ll keep writing.”

Tick, tick, tack,

Message not sent. Would you like to try again?

Tick, tick, tack,

Yes.

Tick, tick, tack,

Message not sent. Would you like to try again?

Tick, tick, tack,

No.

Tick, tick, tack, 

LillyFlower has left the document.

Tick, tick, tack,

A smirk formed on her then lips. She began to type out her plan. Though a small voice in the back of her head whispered for her to not do it. Her hands paused for a moment, twitching lightly. She began to write.

Tick, tick, tack,

The computer glitched, an angry face appeared on the screen, but only for a moment. She kept writing.

Tick, tick, tack,

It happened again.

Tick, tick, tack,

The face stayed this time.

Tick, tick, tack,

“Don’t do it again.”

Tick...tick...tack…

Hands and heart slowed before the electrocuted body hit the floor.


	3. Clump

She sat in math class, her head on her desk, her long red hair acting like a curtain that hid her face. Her glasses cut into the bridge of her nose but she ignored the slight pain it gave her. The teacher’s words melted into a low hum as the girl gave up trying to understand.

She slipped into a dream. Darkness surrounded her on every side, no light penetrating. She strained to see, her blue eyes widening, but she could not see a thing.

“I sense your presence, girl,” a haunted voice whispered, “You are not welcome here.”

Chills danced up and down the sleeping girl’s back, as if ghosts were trying to tickle her. She stood shakily... but then froze.

What was that sound?

Clump. Clump. Clump.

It stopped momentarily. The girl looked around frantically, but she still could not see. The sound resumed, and her heart beat louder and faster.

_ Ba-bump. Ba-bump. _

Clump. Clump. Clump.

Was it just her imagination, or was the darkness lifting, just a little?  _ ‘It must be,’ _ she thought,  _ ‘or I wouldn’t be seeing shadows.’ _

Shadows...

Clump, clump, clump.

The girl spun around. A huge shadow loomed closer and closer...

Clump, clump, clump.

Clump. Clump. Clump.

Clump! Clump! Clump!

The girl backed up and found herself pressed against a hard, smooth surface--a wall. She was trapped!

The shadow covered her now. A lock of hair fell into her face and she blew it aside without blinking, her eyes huge.

Clump, clump, clump.

Clump!

Lillith gasped...

Sitting in front of her was an explosion of stripey pink-and-blue fur in what looked like an old combat boot. Two googly eyes poked from within the fur.

The girl blinked. Was this a joke? She knelt down next to the creature. How had  _ this  _ made such a large shadow?

“Hi there,” she said softly to the creature, “What are you doing here?”

The fluffball stared at her, a strange glint in its eye. The girl looked confused, staring straight back.

Suddenly the creature jumped up and down once. Clump. A strange aura enveloped it and it began to grow. Its now enormous shadow loomed over the girl, who was paralyzed by fear. The thing bared its giant fangs...

Everyone in the math classroom screamed as the girl slumped to the floor, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. No breath escaped her lips. She was, undeniably, dead.


	4. Close Your Window

The autumn leaves crunched underneath my feet. The air nipped at my unprotected nose. I shivered, kicking an unsuspecting pile of crisp, yet slimy leaves. I glanced up, a large, cloaked woman stood in front of me. I looked around, no one else was around other than me. I moved to the side, trying to be polite and let her past me. She moved with me.

Her chapped lips began to move, “Don’t. Open. Your. Window.” I wasn’t sure if she had spoken at all seeing as her voice was so quiet it drifted with the wind.

I shook my head, brushing past her as I continued to walk down the street.

* * *

 

That night, the air in my small apartment was near suffocating. It felt like I couldn’t breath. I cracked open the window, allowing the cool autumn air to flood into the bedroom. As I opened the window even further, the warning that had been issued to me by the strange woman popped into my head. I brushed it away and continued to prepare for bed.

The silent night lulled me to an uneasy sleep. Halfway through the night, I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my gut followed by a gush of blood. A hand gripped at my throat, making it do that I couldn’t even scream. The sharp feeling traced down each of my arms three times over. I felt hot tears run down my face, sliding down into my ears.

Along with tears, there was hot breath seeping into my eardrums.

“I told you to not open your window.”


	5. Organs

I ran through the halls, my feet slipping on the wet tile. “Leave me alone!” I cried, the figure following me only grinned. 

I tripped over a fallen piece of furniture, falling onto the grimy floor. I felt a hand wrap around my wrist before a knife sunk its way into my heated flesh.

It dug its way into my flesh, cutting a hole in my back, slipping through the connectors of my spine. I shrieked, the pain causing white to fill my eyes. 

I quivered as I felt one of my organs get removed from my body. My breathing was picking up quickly as he removed another one of my vital organs. I screamed even louder when my appendix began to burst, the useless organ causing me more pain than ever before. “Stop! Just please stop!” I screeched. Instead of following my demands, he began to drag the knife over some of my now exposed flesh.

I shuddered when he pressed his mouth firmly against mine. His hand traveled down my torso and flipped under the waist of my pants. I struggled, trying to pull away from my attacker. I screamed as he pulled down my pants all the way down.

Before I knew what was happening, he shoved himself inside of my entrance. As soon as he did that, I felt my heart burst. 

And that was it. 

I was dead.


End file.
